As Sure As A Cat's Purr
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: It's a game she knows she should walk away from, and yet she knows, she can't, or purrhaps, won't. Het.


Title: "As Sure As A Cat's Purr"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It's a game she knows she should walk away from, and yet she knows, she can't, or purrhaps, won't.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

He flung sharp weapons at her meant to pierce her heart. "I'm taking you in, Catwoman. You're a murderer."

She met him blow for blow with a lusty purr. "There's the bat calling the cat black again." She slashed at him; he caught her wrists and held her firmly against him. She tried not to think about the many times they'd ravished each other with passion as wild as their current battle.

"I never kill," Batman stated, his tone barely louder than a whisper and words as firm and strong with his belief as the muscles twitching beneath the gloved hand she laid on his chest.

"Purrhaps that's your problem. What kind of father doesn't kill the murderer of his son when he can?"

His blue eyes flashed beneath his cowl. She knew she'd hit him as hard as he'd struck her by mentioning his failure to strike vengeance for his cherished Robin. "I won't stoop to his level - or yours, Catwoman."

She ran her tongue over her lips. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "But you will stoop, won't you, honey?" She rubbed her leather costume against his, making her double meaning crystal clear as her hot core, always made eager in his presence, brushed against the bulge thrusting up against his utility belt.

They always played this part. He always put her in jail and condemned her for doing what she knew was right. He always caught the villains and imprisoned them rather than truly stopping them. No matter how many people they killed, they always killed more, because he didn't have the guts to kill them himself, and yet, when some one did kill a murderer, as she had done, they, too, were condemned by him.

Selina knew she should be tired of this game, and a part of her was. Yet she still couldn't bring herself to cast him to the side or to stay away from him. She was like a moth drawn to a flame, and no matter how many times she got burned, she kept coming back for more. She arched against him and meowed as her lips came to within an inch of his.

He jerked his head back. Her heart crashed through her throat and down into the lower pit of her stomach. The burning that he never failed to ignite stopped as a coldness crept into her body instead. Her emerald eyes widened. She mewed. He was serious! He wouldn't have her this night!

"Not tonight, Catwoman," Batman spoke with more determination than he actually felt, "or again. This has to stop." He clicked handcuffs around her wrists.

She hissed and threw herself against him like the wildcat she'd always be at heart. She flipped him over her back and took off running across the rooftops. She'd worry about the handcuffs later. She knew she could break them - she'd done it plenty of times before -, but for now, she had to get away.

She had to escape him not just to keep from being sent back to prison. She had to get away from him and regain her freedom, regain herself. He had finally done it, done what she'd sworn no man would ever be able to do. His cruelest weapons, his words, his lack of passion, had cut her to the core. She would flee from him tonight. She would escape, but his words would stay with her forever more for she knew the truth at last. He didn't love her. He couldn't love her for his heart was a prisoner of the Bat, and that reality hurt more than anything else Selina had ever known. She kept running until she finally left him behind, then collapsed in a pile of her babies who always waited for her with reassuring purrs and swore again a promise to herself that she knew she'd break just as he broke his promises. She wouldn't become involved with him again, but she knew she would as surely as the cats around her purred.

**The End**


End file.
